


Sounds Like Something That I Used to Feel

by yeahloads



Series: But In the Morning Light, Your Car's Already Gone [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of the Word 'Slut', Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahloads/pseuds/yeahloads
Summary: The tension between them would take an axe to cut through. Zayn actually isn't that upset anymore, mostly over the initial sting of Louis leaving over a year ago, but he can feel annoyance rolling off Harry in waves, years of being on shaky terms and ignoring it coming to a head during this little confrontation.And of course, because Louis doesn't know how to take a hint, or if he does, he completely disregards it, he keeps going."So I was thinking that we should catch up," he gestures to Harry and Zayn's joined hands, "Looks like we have a lot to talk about."A Zourry Threesome





	Sounds Like Something That I Used to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that I didn't want to clog up the actual tags with: in this story, the main paring is Zarry, but also relies heavily on the dynamics of past-Zouis and past-Larry. The past-Larry hints at the possibility of an unhealthy relationship/breakup, but all parties involved in the sex stuff are consenting etc etc. There are a couple seconds of light spanking that I didn't tag because it's so brief. I did get a little slap-happy with the orgasms, but it works. Also, this is not meant to be canon and takes place in an alternate universe where none of the characters are in One Direction.
> 
> This was a gift for imgod on tumblr ♥  
> And a special thanks to lirryonce on tumblr for proofreading and being my hype-man ♥

Zayn shouldn't be surprised to see him; it's not like they don't still have mutual friends. But Zayn wasn't aware that he was even back yet, after scampering off after his ex-girlfriend called and wanted to get back together, there one day and gone the next.

Zayn actually wasn't the one to notice him first. It was when they were heading over to the table at the restaurant that Zayn felt Harry's hand tighten around his own, Harry's posture going straighter and more rigid as he spotted who was at the table a few feet away.

Louis doesn't notice them until their friend Max calls out their names, jumping up from his seat to hug them both, a little wobbly and smelling like beer; it's his birthday, so he's allowed.

Out of his periphery, Zayn catches the exact moment that Louis' gaze orients to their direction, his face remaining infuriatingly neutral, sharp eyes quickly darting away.

All three of them spend the entirety of the dinner playing a game of visual tag: looking, getting caught, and looking away. But none of them try to engage in any type of actual communication. They're at opposite ends of the table, anyway. Zayn has Harry next to him, a hand on Harry's thigh, surrounded by all of their friends and celebrating over dinner. He shouldn't even care that his former best friend is here, the one that he used to fool around with. He shouldn't care that the very same person also used to date Harry, or that he's five seats away and won't stop glancing at them.

It isn't until they're pulling on their jackets, ready to leave, that Louis approaches them. Zayn sees him walking over, thinks that he might veer over to someone else, duck out at the last second, but he makes a straight shot right to them. Zayn doesn't have enough time to get Harry's attention to warn him, still chatting with someone and working on his scarf.

"Hey."

At the sound of Louis' voice, Harry immediately turns around, green eyes going wide.

"Hey, man. Long time no see." Zayn’s voice is even, a hint of bite there, however, it's still civil.

Louis's face turns a little challenging, but his posture stays casual. "Yeah, well." He doesn't say anything else, just lets that hang for a few seconds before focusing on Harry. "Harold. You look well."

Harry smiles tightly and and narrows his eyes slightly, barely enough to be noticeable, and doesn't bother to respond more than that.

The tension between them would take an axe to cut through. Zayn actually isn't that upset anymore, mostly over the initial sting of Louis leaving over a year ago, but he can feel annoyance rolling off Harry in waves, years of being on shaky terms and ignoring it coming to a head during this little confrontation.

And of course, because Louis doesn't know how to take a hint, or if he does, he completely disregards it, he keeps going.

"So I was thinking that we should catch up," he gestures to Harry and Zayn's joined hands, "Looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Zayn doesn't mention that he's the one that walked away and never called, that he wouldn't know about them because he never bothered to ask. Louis probably means that he wants to keep the night going, stay out and party some more, maybe hit up a few more bars and get progressively drunker, start some trouble. But that's really not Harry and Zayn's speed anymore. Zayn is actually in the mood to go home and change into pajamas, chill out on the couch, fool around a bit if Harry's up for it, and go to sleep.

He doesn't tell Louis that, though. "Nah, bro. I think we're just gonna head home."

Louis wrinkles his nose. "What happened to you? It's not even eleven yet. Gonna go home to your bathrobes and slippers like a pair of old ladies?"

Zayn can't help but laugh. "Not exactly," and before he can even stop himself, "We're probably gonna smoke and chill for a bit."

Louis looks like a shark with blood in the water, and Harry must notice too because his hand clamps even tighter around Zayn's.

"Our little baby Harry? _Smoking _?"__ Louis lets out a low whistle.

"M'not a kid anymore," Harry mumbles, face bright red, looking somewhere over Louis' shoulder.

Harry doesn't like to talk about what happened between them, told Zayn, _I was young and stupid, but what's done is done. No use dwelling on it_. And that was it.

Whatever happened, though, Harry's words make Louis soften the tiniest bit. "No, apparently not. But if you guys are up for it, I have my own shit. We could go all out. Have a chat."

While Louis isn’t exactly Zayn's favorite person anymore, he can't deny that he misses him. They used to have fun together, because while Louis is a blast on a night out, the life of the party, he's also just as nice to relax with, perfectly content with a packed bowl, sweatpants, and Netflix.

For Zayn, though, his deciding factor is gonna be Harry. Because if Harry isn't comfortable with it, he'll politely tell Louis to "fuck off." Zayn and Louis were never really serious, just some fun during college with someone he trusted, and while their friendship was always more important than that, Harry is his rock. Zayn has no problem picking Harry over Louis, would do it a hundred times over. So Zayn lets Harry run this show.

Harry is studying Louis carefully, brows furrowed. "What are you playing at, Louis?"

Louis immediately puts his hands up. "Relax. Retract the claws, just wanna hang out with you guys."

Zayn can tell that Harry still doesn't trust him completely, but he must be at least a little satisfied with his answer because he looks at Zayn, searches his face for a few seconds, and shrugs. What the hell.

~~~

All three of them end up at Zayn and Harry's flat. Harry's disappears down the hall as soon as they walk in, the sound of the bedroom door closing after him.

With Harry out of earshot Zayn quietly says, "He'll come around. Just let him get this out of his system first."

"I know," Louis says.

Zayn always forgets that Louis knows Harry, too. Harry might have grown up a lot over the past few years, but he hasn't changed that drastically. Louis doesn't mean it in a condescending or rude way, he's just stating a fact.

They set up camp in the living room, kicking off their shoes and pulling out a pipe. Zayn turns on the stereo, keeps the volume low, and sits back on the couch, waiting for Harry to join them.

Louis is in the middle of packing a bowl when Harry comes in, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, hair down and loose, reaching past his shoulders.

Harry breezes past Louis without looking at him and drops onto the couch next to Zayn.

Zayn immediately pulls him in with an arm around his shoulder and Harry turns, curling up and resting his head on Zayn's shoulder, wrapping one of his own arms around Zayn's waist; borderline territorial. Zayn almost wants to laugh, tell him that he doesn't have anything to worry about, but he refrains.

Louis is pointedly not looking at them, but he offers the pipe and lighter to Zayn for the first hit.

Zayn takes a long pull and holds it in his lungs until he's satisfied, blows the smoke to the side so it doesn't go directly into Harry's face. Usually, Harry would take a hit from the pipe himself, but Zayn isn't even surprised when he doesn't take it from Zayn's hand when he offers it and asks for a shotgun instead. Zayn thinks he sees Louis roll his eyes, but it was so quick he can't be sure.

He takes another hit and uses a finger to tilt Harry's chin up and seals their mouths together, exhaling and passing the smoke to Harry who closes his eyes and inhales. It's a bit showy, but Zayn doesn't even care, actually feels a little bit of satisfaction, hopes that Louis is paying attention now.

Harry hums, low and rumbly in his chest, and puts his head back on Zayn's shoulder while Louis leans over and grabs the pipe from Zayn.

Zayn closes his eyes too; he's not feeling it quite yet, but he's warm and comfortable with the solid weight of Harry draped across his side, breathing soft and slow into the crook of his neck, listening to the spark of the lighter as Louis lights up and the sound of him inhaling.

Zayn feels Harry shift and then the press of warm lips on his skin. And then he feels it again, this time with a quick swipe of wet tongue. He opens his eyes and sees Harry looking up at him, his face asking, _Is this okay_?

Zayn glances over at Louis who's obviously pretending not to notice. It's always a little awkward, being the third wheel, and Zayn is just about to tell Harry to dial it down a bit when Louis looks at him and his eyes are dark.

Zayn is familiar with that look on Louis, just like he's familiar with the similar look Harry is giving him, cheeks pink with blown out pupils that aren't just from the pot.

Louis is still keeping eye contact with Zayn when Harry starts kissing his neck again, looking at him like, _Where is this going_? and, _I'm into it, whatever it is_.

Zayn feels a little nervous and a lot turned on; this is uncharted territory, having someone watch him and Harry together while they edge away from PDA and turn the corner to something more. He likes it though, that he gets to show off a bit, show _Harry_ off.

Harry's starting to really use his mouth now, wet but not sloppy, sucking marks onto Zayn's neck and the sharp point of his jawbone, making soft contented noises that are getting progressively louder. He puts a hand on Zayn's face to get his attention and leans up to whisper in his ear, "Do you trust me?"

Zayn's not sure what that's supposed to mean, especially under the circumstances, but he finds himself nodding anyway. "Yeah, yes. Of course."

Harry kisses Zayn on the mouth before sliding across the couch and onto Louis' lap, who looks completely surprised by the turn of events. Apparently Louis has been stunned into silence, because he doesn't say a word, even as Harry puts a hand on his jaw and brushes their mouths together.

It's not really a kiss, more of an experiment, a long time of not being close and getting reacquainted, but Zayn can still see the familiarity that's hiding underneath it.

They try it again, and this time it's a real kiss, a firm press of lips together that makes a little wet noise when they pull apart. Louis looks at Zayn, checking to see if he's still cool with this, and Zayn just nods, not sure what else to do.

He watches as they get more comfortable, probably falling back into old rhythms, needing to be dusted off and missing a few bits, but still usable.

Louis' hands make their way to Harry's hips, squeezing and pulling Harry back and forth on his lap. Harry likes it, pausing to moan into Louis' mouth or scrunch up his face. When Harry starts really rolling into it, pushing his hands up under Louis' shirt and grasping at his skin, Louis looks at Zayn again, making sure things still haven't gone too far.

There might not actually be a "too far" here. Zayn thinks he might just let them go at it, work through whatever issues they're clearly still holding onto; it might be cathartic. Zayn might feel a little left out, because a part of him wants to be in on the action, too. But he's content to just watch for now. So he nods again, gives him the green light.

Louis wastes no time getting Harry undressed, pulling his shirt up over his head and running his hands over the newly revealed skin of his smooth chest and belly. Louis curls his fingers and uses his nails to lightly scrape, dragging over Harry's nipples while he watches his face for a reaction. It makes Harry suck air in through his teeth, wincing, but he pushes his chest into it as tiny pink lines form on his pale sensitive skin.

"I remember that you've always liked that," Louis says, low, with an air of something Zayn can't figure out.

It's the first time any of them have said anything in a while, and it makes Harry focus, snap out of the haze he was starting to get lost in. Harry looks like he wants to say something, but he visibly abandons it, closing his eyes and shaking his head before he moves to working on getting Louis' shirt off. "C'mon. Lift your arms up."

Louis tsks. "Still needy, too, I see."

Harry goes pink from embarrassment, and makes a frustrated noise when Louis still refuses to cooperate.

Zayn shifts a little in his seat; it should probably make him feel uncomfortable, jealous, _something_ , watching his boyfriend get off with someone else, especially Louis, but he can't help but be fascinated by the two of them, surprised by how into it he is.

Zayn can tell that Harry's starting to get really frustrated, though, because Louis is being difficult on purpose and smug about it, making Harry work harder than he would usually prefer, teasing him like something is funny about Harry being desperate, pretending that he wasn't completely awestruck when Harry first straddled his lap. It's not that Harry doesn't like being teased, or enjoy a bit of mild humiliation, but the circumstances are probably throwing him, his relationship with Louis giving it a different edge.

Louis can be a lot to deal with sometimes; Zayn also has firsthand experience with it. But he trusts that Harry can handle himself, and doesn't want to step in and disrupt the careful balance they have right now, barely hanging on by a thread as it is.

Harry's face sets, determined, as he leaves Louis' shirt on and drops to the floor instead, knees thudding on the hardwood, and starts on the button of Louis' jeans. Louis looks surprised for a second but recovers quickly, getting a hand in Harry's hair and pulling, forcing Harry to look at him. "Bit slutty of you, don't you think? We've barely even gotten started."

And even though Zayn doesn't want to step in quite yet, that's pushing it a bit. He never uses that type of language with Harry, because Harry's never asked for it or even hinted that it's something he might want.

But Harry's face goes tight before it goes completely lax, the first real, loud moan spilling out of his mouth.

"Yeah. It is a bit slutty,” Louis says, nodding. “What does your boyfriend think of you being so desperate for it, hm?"

Zayn isn't sure if he should say anything, because Louis was asking Harry, so he just sits there and probably looks like a deer in the headlights.

Harry shakes his head, and it must be pulling on the grip Louis still has in his hair, because his eyes practically roll back into his head. Louis turns his attention to Zayn and talks like Harry isn't even there this time.

"He's so loud, isn't he? I think he needs to find something to occupy his mouth with."

Zayn swallows and nods.

"Should he suck me off, or would that be silly, because he clearly wants to so much? Maybe we should find something else for him to do. Something he’ll like less."

Zayn realizes that it's a carefully concealed question, Louis' way of checking in again.

"He can-- he should. Make him suck you off." Zayn's voice is scratchy from disuse.

Harry's squirming from his spot on the floor, fingers clenching and unclenching on Louis' thighs, but not moving to take things further yet, waiting for actual permission.

Louis pops the button on his own jeans and pushes them down his thighs with his boxers, dick bouncing up towards his belly. He looks at Harry and says, "Well, go ahead, since you want to so badly."

Harry spares Zayn a glance before sliding his mouth down Louis' length, almost reaching the base, and Zayn can practically feel the phantom sensation on his own dick, amplified by the way the pot is making him feel good.

Harry keeps both of his hands on Louis' thighs while Louis keeps one of his hands in Harry's hair to guide his head, pull him up and down at the pace he wants, and lets the other rest gently on Harry's cheek that hollows when he slides his mouth up.

Zayn can hear it, the sloppy wet suction noises and Harry's harsh breaths through his nose, accompanied by Louis' panting and occasional grunts.

Zayn's own dick is fully hard now, straining in his jeans that he never bothered to change out of, and he's starting to get a bit restless. He slides a bit closer to them, wanting a better view, because he's never seen Harry suck someone off like this, used to watching from a first-person perspective, and it's startlingly hot.

Louis looks at Zayn as he moves down the couch and takes his hand off Harry's face to pull Zayn towards him by his shirt sleeve, keeping eye contact while he says, "See how much he's-- _uh_ \-- a slut for it? He loves this. Look at him."

The words make Harry pull off and hide his red face in Louis' thigh, whimpering and breathing heavy onto the skin there, eyes squeezed shut.

Louis turns his attention to Harry again, letting go of Zayn’s shirt. "Hey, did I tell you to stop?"

Harry just rubs his cheek on Louis' thigh and whines.

"I also just asked you a question."

"No," Harry says weakly, voice shot already.

"No, what?"

Harry's face is flushing darker, reaching his chest and creeping onto the top of his belly. "No, you didn't say I could stop."

"Well then what are you doing? Go ahead," Louis says, sounding mildly annoyed while guiding Harry's mouth back onto him by his hair.

Harry doubles down to make up for being scolded, wrapping one of his hands around the base, bobbing his head like he's on some kind of mission, louder and wetter than before, spit starting to run down his chin and neck, hair falling around his face like teasing curtains.

Louis leans over and kisses Zayn before moaning into his mouth, after Harry does something particularly pleasing with his mouth and tongue. Zayn is only surprised for a second before he falls back into it, just like riding a bike.

Louis kisses different from Harry, and it’s glaringly obvious now. He’s more aggressive and sharp, always wants the upper hand, whereas Harry is mostly content to just be kissed. While Harry likes a soft tongue and languidness Louis likes to use teeth, biting at Zayn's bottom lip and tugging, just shy of not being gentle enough.

Zayn is caught between wanting to close his eyes and really enjoy the kiss, and wanting to keep them open so he can watch Harry, who's mostly pulled off and using his hand to jack Louis quickly, twisting on the upstroke, while he uses his tongue and lips on the head, licking and kissing gently, his expression borderline blissful.

It must be working for Louis, because his breathing gets harsh and ragged while he continues to kiss Zayn, hips jumping like he can't help it, before he eventually mumbles, "Close, gonna--" and starts to come.

Harry lets the first couple spurts land on his cheeks and open mouth, keeping his eyes closed to avoid any accidents, and seals his mouth over the head to catch the rest, sucking softly to milk the last of it. Louis starts to twitch a little, sensitive, and pushes Harry's head away. "That's enough," and when Harry doesn't listen, he yanks more forcefully, making Harry gasp with come still on his tongue and in his mouth, "I _said_ , that's enough. I know you're eager for it Harry, but don't be so transparent."

Harry starts to shake and goes to drop his head, but stops, probably remembering his wet face, not wanting to do anything else wrong.

Zayn wants to ask Harry if he's okay, but settles for placing a hand on his. Harry looks at him then, tears gathering in his eyes, and Zayn doesn't even think before pulling Harry off the floor and into his lap, kissing him and not caring that he still has come on his face or that he tastes like dick that isn't Zayn's.

He brushes his thumbs under Harry's eyes, catching a few tears there, and asks, "You alright?"

Harry sniffs and nods. "Yeah. M'fine. Good."

"Are you sure?" Zayn doesn't mean the way his voice sounds a little accusatory, directed at Louis.

Harry looks very serious when he says, "Yeah. I liked it. Like it."

Zayn and Harry aren't vanilla by any means, but that was still new to Zayn. It's not that he wasn't expecting it on some level, but it's still a little jarring, seeing Harry react like that to being called names like that. "Okay. Good, that's-- good."

Zayn was so focused on Harry that he didn't even notice Louis pulling his boxers back up, having kicked off his jeans onto the floor.

"Are you two just gonna stare lovingly into each other's eyes, or is this show gonna continue?"

Harry's recovered a bit so he rolls his eyes. "Do you have to be so fucking unpleasant and obnoxious all the time?"

"You weren't saying that when you had your mouth on my cock, now were you?" Louis says coolly.

Zayn lets out a quick breath. "Jesus, Lou. Be a little nicer. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that,” Louis sniffs. “Anyway, where's the bedroom in this place? I think it's about time for round two. Your turn, Zayner."

Harry shivers at that, looking at Zayn with hopeful green eyes. Zayn is taken aback for a second, that Harry actively wants this to continue, even while him and Louis are practically shooting venom at each other when they're not otherwise engaged.

Their bed is only a full, but Louis makes himself right at home, draping himself over it like he lives there. Zayn feels a little like a stranger in his own bedroom, but he doesn't let it stop him from getting Harry fully undressed and on his back.

Zayn shrugs out of his own clothes, dick still standing at full intention despite being ignored, and climbs on the bed as well, hovering over Harry while he jacks him a few times where his dick is also hard, maybe even more than Zayn's, leaking and nearing purple at the head where's it's resting on his soft belly.

"He always did get really wet. Happy to see that it's still true," Louis says, like he's commenting on the weather.

The sound of his voice breaks Zayn's concentration, the movement of his hand halting while Harry shudders. Zayn just shakes his head. "All right, Harry. Budge up and move over."

Zayn slides into the spot Harry was just occupying, getting comfortable on his back and gesturing for Harry to get on top of him in a straddle. "Grab the lube and turn around."

Harry's breath catches, but he does as he's told, their chests brushing while Harry leans over him and reaches into the bedside table drawer. He offers the bottle of lube to Zayn with dark eyes, a couple of condoms tucked next to it as well. He gives Louis a lingering look before clumsily turning himself around and getting situated, well-versed in what Zayn is asking of him, shuffling back and looking over his shoulder to check his position.

"You're good," Zayn tells him, and Harry faces forward again, bracing his hands on Zayn's thighs.

Zayn fits his hands into the bend of Harry's hips, where they meet his legs, and pulls his arse closer to Zayn's face, breathing hotly over the skin there just to wind Harry up a bit; he can feel Harry's fingers flex on his legs in anticipation. He flattens his tongue and feels Harry clench at the first swipe, just getting him wet.

Zayn pauses, waits for Harry to wriggle back onto his face, before giving him a little more, starting out soft and slow. He builds up to using his lips and jaw, to _really_ get Harry to rock back and forth, start gasping and whining. Zayn grabs for the lube, wanting to use his fingers, open Harry up for what he has planned, and Harry moans at the sound of the cap being opened.

After coating his fingers and sliding one inside, Zayn says, "Use your mouth, Harry, or I won't let you ride me."

And if Zayn thought that Harry was enthusiastic sucking Louis off, he was wrong. Harry is on him like a dying man eating his last meal, sucking luxuriously, using all of the warmth and softness of his lush mouth, and even letting Zayn into the tightness of his throat for just a few seconds before he splutters and pulls off a little, but not completely.

Zayn turns his head, and Louis is watching them intently, flitting back and forth between Harry's mouth and the way Zayn's finger is slowly rocking into Harry's arse. But Harry does something with his tongue that has Zayn's attention fully back on him, sliding a second finger inside him and curling them punishingly, feeling a drop of precome fall from Harry's dick and onto Zayn's belly.

He finishes opening him up, scissoring his fingers and working up to three, before pushing at Harry's arse with his free hand and telling him to pull his mouth off. Harry gasps when he does, breathing heavy for a few seconds to catch his breath, before he re-situates himself so that he's facing Zayn again, sliding his arse over Zayn's spit-slick cock a few times and grabbing one of the condoms from off of the bed.

Harry scoots back a little, his hard dick bobbing as he moves, and rolls the condom down over Zayn's length. Harry's gaze goes back and forth between Zayn and Louis while he slicks Zayn up with more lube, and uses the extra on his fingers to reach back behind himself and do the same there.

While he's sliding himself onto Zayn's dick, he's staring directly at Louis, who for once, doesn't look like he wants to challenge it. Zayn turns to watch Louis' face, too, as Harry starts a gentle rock and grind, hands on Zayn's belly, pointer finger rubbing through the slick his own dick left there.

Zayn's legs were stretched out flat, but he brings his knees up when Harry starts to really get into it, moving into more of a bounce, using the new leverage to thrust up into Harry and cause him to falter when Zayn hits his prostate. Harry's thighs are tensing beautifully on either side of Zayn’s hips when he slides up, and his abs are contracting when he sinks down, dropping heavily with the sound of skin on skin, dick moving with him and leaking steadily.

He's getting close. Zayn can tell by the way his breathing is going shaky and his movements are less fluid, less controlled, hips going jerky and wild. Zayn forces himself to hold off, grabbing Harry by the hips and holding on, not trying to guide him or set the pace, letting him do what he needs to come, while Zayn gets to squeeze at the softness there.

Harry's eyes are closed, cheeks still flushed and his skin damp with sweat when he mumbles, "Can-- close. Can I-- _ngh_ \-- can I come?"

Zayn couldn't deny him if he tried, pulling Harry down for a quick kiss, his mouth red and stung-looking, and lets him have it. Harry collapses forward while he cries out, whole body shuddering and tensing as he rides out his orgasm, spurting hot and wet over both of their stomachs and chests. Zayn rubs his back while he whimpers through the last of it, listening to his little whines and heavy breathing.

When Zayn checks on Louis again, he's started to jerk off, apparently got hard again while watching Harry ride Zayn's dick like an art form.

"I wanna fuck him," Louis blurts out.

Zayn's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "He _literally_ just came. Can you relax?" He also wants to point out that he's still hard and inside Harry, and it's probably getting uncomfortable.

But Louis lets go of his dick in favor of rolling onto his side and reaching a hand out to place on Harry's bicep before Zayn can say anything more. "Harry wants me to fuck him, right Harry? Even so soon after coming? Want me to make you get hard again?"

Harry whimpers pitifully and Zayn can't tell if it's a _yes_ , a _no_ , or an _I can't even think right now_.

Zayn pets him on the head, stroking his hair, and softly says, "All right, babe. Let me pull out."

Harry holds his breath and winces a little, but otherwise stays pliant, lifting his head up to smile at Zayn, eyes a little teary again. He sits up fully and looks at Louis, visibly steeling himself. "If you're fucking me, you're doing all the work."

"Ooh, demanding. That's new. Just for that I should make you stand, bend you over that dresser over there."

"Lou," Zayn warns.

"Fine. I'll be nice. Get over here, Harry. Hands and knees. There you go."

Harry goes easily, but drops down to his elbows with a defiant little look over his shoulder before resting his face on his forearms. Louis slaps him on his flank, and it makes both Harry and Zayn jump.

Louis gets a condom on first and then slicks up his fingers with lube. Harry's already wet, but it can't hurt.

For all of Louis' bravado, he's gentle when he gets two fingers into Harry, feeling him out where he's already open but probably sore already. Louis doesn't spend much time fingering him, because he doesn't really need to, but once he's satisfied that he's not gonna hurt Harry, he lubes up his dick and slides in with one steady push.

The noise Harry makes is enough to have Zayn close without even touching his own dick, halfway between pain and pleasure, that tiny line between the two that Harry seems to really enjoy. Harry's dick is still mostly soft, dark pink and still wet, but starts twitching to life when Louis’ thrusts get harder.

Zayn gets an idea when Harry is fully hard again, panting into his own arms, biting at his own skin, knees slipping on the sheets as he gets pushed up the bed by the force of Louis' pistoning hips. Zayn grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers again, but this time reaching down in between his own legs, starting to open himself up.

Louis has been occasionally looking at Zayn, but most of attention has been on Harry and the contractions of the muscles in his back as he tenses through some of the his particularly good thrusts. When he catches sight of what Zayn is doing, though, his eyebrows furrow in question.

Zayn considers mouthing it so Harry can't hear him, but that doesn't seem fair; Harry's put up with a lot so far, taken everything like a champ. The least Zayn can do is not spring anything else on him, doesn't want him to get overwhelmed any more than necessary.

"You're gonna keep fucking him, and he's gonna fuck me while you do."

Louis and Harry moan at the same time. Harry opens his eyes and grabs Zayn's nearest shoulder, squeezing and digging his nails into his skin.

"Is that okay with you, babe? You feel up to it? You can say no."

" _Good_. S'good. I want it." It's punctuated with a moan when Louis swivels his hips a different way, and Zayn watches as Harry's dick drips onto the sheets, adding to the wet spot that’s there.

Zayn finishes opening himself up and nods at Louis when he's done.

Louis pulls out while they rearrange themselves, Harry between Zayn's legs and holding himself up with shaky arms while Zayn gets lube on Harry's dick, skipping the condom because he wants to and because Harry deserves it, hot and hard in Zayn's hand. His eyes go wide when Zayn starts to position him at his entrance, bending his arms to bend down and kiss Zayn, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Zayn keeps one hand on Harry’s dick to help guide him inside, and uses the other to pull Harry's hips towards himself, both of them moaning in unison as Harry slides in, easy with all the lube, but still different without a condom. It's physically warmer and the friction is more intense, but the psychological aspect of it is what really does it for Zayn and Harry; it's trust and commitment.

Louis waits patiently while they adjust and get settled into a rhythm before replacing Zayn's hands on Harry's hips with his own, sliding into Harry once again.

It's like Harry turns inside out with the onslaught of sensation, immediately dropping most of his body weight onto Zayn as his arms give out, when his cock is forced to push in deep and right against Zayn's spot. All three of them are moaning together as a result, the domino effect of Zayn tightening on Harry, causing Harry to tighten on Louis, and making Louis take it out on Harry's poor arse, spanking one cheek and then the other, alternating between slapping and squeezing.

Zayn's been wound up for a while now, and seeing Harry fall apart because he's fucking and being fucked, it makes him feel very close very soon. He can't get a hand on his own dick with the way Harry's laying on him, but it's fine. Louis' thrusts are enough to have Harry moving just right, his belly providing a good amount of friction that can get Zayn there.

Harry is beside himself, essentially incapacitated, and his whines are reaching a pitch that Zayn hears very rarely. He's shaking in between Zayn and Louis, legs twitching and kicking out at random intervals while he's assaulted from both sides, tears leaking onto Zayn's chest where he's resting his head and biting the skin there.

Harry's been so loud the entire time that Zayn barely notices it when he comes, the only tell being the wetness and warmth he can feel inside of him while Harry lets out a stilted whimper, getting caught in his throat.

"Such a slut for it, Harry. You've only just come a few minutes ago, and you were so quick to do it again."

Harry sobs, and Zayn doesn't get off on Harry really crying, but the resulting twitches of Harry’s abdomen are enough to make Zayn come, clenching down on Harry's already oversensitive dick, causing him to cry out even more. Zayn kisses him through his own orgasm, wrung out and limbs going heavy. But Louis is still pounding into Harry, who Zayn starts to worry is afraid to say, _stop,_ _too much_.

When Zayn starts to wince because it's getting to be too much for himself, Louis slows down a little so that he can pull Harry out of Zayn, only to move Harry back a bit and pick up his harsh thrusts again.

"Louis..." Zayn says, voice shaky, because he doesn't want him to actually hurt Harry.

Only, when Zayn risks a glance, Harry is somehow getting hard again, his dick an angry red and still shiny wet with lube.

Louis catches where Zayn is looking and reaches a hand around to feel for himself, but when his hand brushes Harry's dick, Harry flinches away, nearly shouting. "Ow, ow, _ow_. No-- _that h-hurts_."

Louis is the softest he's been with Harry so far, sounding genuinely apologetic. "Sorry, sorry. I won't touch you there. You still feel good?"

"Yeah," Harry pants, "Yes, just not there, please."

But then Louis is back to being stern once he’s sure that Harry is all right. "Fine. Now be quiet."

Harry nods into the sheets, breath hitching with every push of Louis' hips. Harry's own hips keep threatening to drop completely, but Louis is holding them up so he can keep him at the angle he wants, which is apparently driving into Harry's sensitive prostate with devastating accuracy if the way Harry’s trembling is anything to go by.

Zayn feels completely satisfied but also drained, can't even imagine how Harry is feeling right now. He's exhausted just watching them, still coming down a bit while he rests on his side of the bed with a perfect view of everything.

"You gonna come again, Harry? Three times in one night? Because you can't say no to a good dicking?"

Harry has reached the point where he's just whimpering constantly, one long noise that only breaks when he breathes in or when he chokes on air.

"I know you can answer me. C'mon. Wanna hear you say it."

Harry ignores him and reaches for Zayn's hand instead. "Zayn, please. _Please_."

Louis slows down and starts to grind, slow and deep, holding Harry still, watching Zayn with an odd look.

"What, babe? What do you need?" Zayn asks.

Harry just cries out, tightening his grip on Zayn's hand. Zayn can't stop Louis before he starts to run his mouth again.

"So needy. Always want everyone's attention all the time, huh?" Louis says it with a little more bite than Zayn anticipated, and gives one strong thrust that finally makes Harry drop fully into the sheets, coming for the third, and hopefully final, time.

Harry only goes tense for a second, his whole body tight and rigid, before he looks like he turns into liquid, completely silent while his mouth opens and closes wordlessly, eyes clear and green and wet and locked on Zayn's face.

Louis pulls out of him and takes the condom off, throwing it somewhere on the floor, taking his own dick in hand and jerking himself off. He leans over Harry, his free arm braced on the bed, and after a few more quick strokes, he's coming on Harry's lower back and arse cheeks, rubbing the last few spurts into the skin there with the head, hissing at the sensitivity.

He's quick to recover, only breathing heavy for a few seconds before jumping off of the bed, patting Harry on the thigh and padding into the bathroom, leaving Zayn and Harry by themselves. Zayn immediately shuffles closer to Harry, pushing limp curls out of his face and rubbing over his damp shoulders.

The room is quieter now, makes whispering feel more appropriate. "You okay, love? You were so good."

Harry nods, subtle but there.

"Can you talk to me? Wanna hear your voice again, babe."

Harry tries to respond, but he barely manages a croak, so he clears his throat and tries again. His voice is still weak. "Hi." He looks sheepish, blushing again, but not as intense as before.

"There we go. How you feeling? Sore, I bet." Zayn smiles gently.

"Mmm. A bit." He must be feeling okay, because he can manage sarcasm.

Louis comes back into the room then, tossing a damp flannel at them that lands with a wet slap on Zayn's back.

"Clean yourselves up, you both look like a mess. And open up a fucking window, it stinks in here," Louis says, voice getting quieter as he heads down the hall.

Zayn rolls his eyes and Harry laughs softly as they share a knowing look.

Louis returns with his jeans and shirt in hand and starts to get re-dressed. Now that this whole thing is over and everyone is less amped up, Louis is more subdued, even hedging towards awkward. "Well, lads, this has been, uh, fun." He shakes his head and snorts, "My number hasn't changed. If you ever wanna talk. Or like, hang out. Threesome not mandatory."

"Get the fuck out of my flat," Zayn says, amusement clear in his voice.

"Understood. I'll see you guys around. Maybe."

Zayn pauses for a few moments before saying, "Don't be a stranger, Louis."

Louis doesn’t respond and neither Zayn or Harry bother to look and see what his expression might look like.

A few seconds later and they hear the front door click shut. Zayn needs to get up, because they do need to open a window and get cleaned up, Harry especially. He also needs to change the sheets before Harry falls asleep and ends up glued to them.

But for just a few more seconds, Zayn lets himself process what just happened and pulls Harry closer to him, curling an arm around his waist and letting himself be comforted by his warm skin and the rise and fall of his ribs while he breathes, steady in and out.

This is what he wants, more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Come yell at me on tumblr at harryshippudge ♥


End file.
